


Wrong Number (or "What happens when you accidentally send your boss a dick pic")

by emmadilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Destiel in the background, Gay Sex, Lawyer Castiel, Lawyer Gabriel (Supernatural), Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sabriel - Freeform, Top Sam Winchester, power bottom gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: One night, while sexting with a hookup, Sam accidentally sends a dick pic of himself to his boss, Gabriel. Just how will the high-powered lawyer react?





	Wrong Number (or "What happens when you accidentally send your boss a dick pic")

**Author's Note:**

> It is here! And it's a little longer than I'd meant it to be. Once I started writing it just kind of took on a life of its own. Also, thanks to my brother to giving me the low down on the gay sites. I'm always a strong believer in research. ;)
> 
> Also, if any non-AO3 users wanted to comment on the fic, or if anyone wants to message me directly without commenting here, feel free to use my exclusive AO3 e-mail: emmadilla.ao3@gmail.com.

 

 

\------

 

Sam sighed as he walked in the door to his loft apartment, locking the door as he closed it and tossing the keys onto the small plate on the table as he walked past. Shucking his suit jacket, hecarefully hung it up in the closet, kicking off his shoes and placing them carefully on the floor of the closet before he closed the door. He loosened his tie as he made his way into the kitchen, making a beeline for the newly-opened bottle of wine on the counter, pouring himself a generous glass and taking a sip before allowing himself to truly relax.

 

The past few weeks had been more than a bit hectic at the law firm he worked out, but thankfully, today it had all paid off. While he was exhausted, he was also exhilarated that his client had come out on top. Not only was that obviously good for the firm, it was good for Sam and his career. Surely there wouldn’t be much standing in the way of making him a partner now, his ultimate goal. _Novak and Winchester._ Yeah, that had a nice ring to it. He’d had a bit of a rocky start in life, but he’d worked long and hard to get himself to this point, and now he was so damn close to everything he’d ever wanted.

 

Well, almost everything. As with a lot of folks, Sam wanted a partner to share in his success, but he’d never been lucky enough to find someone he felt much of a connection with. Not that there weren’t plenty of guys out there, no siree, there was plenty of action to be had. But real, honest-to-god, soulmate kind of connection? Nah, at least not for him. Before he’d thought maybe it was just the smaller town, but even here in a large city it was hard to find much more than a hookup.

 

Not that those weren’t fun. They certainly had their place, and he indulged in them, but they were starting to run their course. He barely even logged on anymore, truth be told, but tonight he felt like a little celebration was in order. If he’d had a little more energy, he would have gone to a club, but it felt like too much effort. He settled for booting up his laptop and logging in to Adam4Adam. He had deleted Scruff and Grindr from his phone a few months back, but he’d had his Adam4Adam account for a while now and he just couldn’t bring himself to deactivate it. Plus, he had a few guys he’d routinely talk to on there, guys that he’d developed a rapport with over the past several years. It wasn’t the relationship he was looking for, but he supposed it was a kind of a relationship, one built on mutual trust.

 

And sex, of course.

 

It wasn’t long after he logged in that a message popped up from a part time paramour he’d seen off and on for the past year or so. Greg was younger and at a different stage of life than he was, and was utterly uninterested in an actual committed, monogamous relationship. He was a pretty nice fuck buddy, though, and was about as close as Sam had gotten to a boyfriend since he’d gone to college. Which was kind of sad if he thought about it too hard, but he didn’t. He smirked as he replied to Greg on the site, engaging in a little back and forth conversation as he sipped his wine before the conversation inevitably turned toward the sexual nature. The messages they exchanged weren’t really anything special, nothing deep or personal, messages they’d probably sent other men hundreds of times over. But it got the ol’ motor running, so Sam figured no need to fix what wasn’t broke, and neither did Greg. He had already unzipped his pants and worked his dick out of his fly, giving it a few strokes as he chatted, knowing his partner on the other end of the screen was doing the same. So, when Greg asked him for a picture, it required little effort on Sam’s part to indulge.

 

The nice thing about his apartment was the way he had it set up. His bedroom space - while not closed off with a door - was off in a little alcove space. His bed was pushed up against one wall, and across from it was a long section of doors for his closet space, complete with built-in dressers. A really nice addition, directly across from the bed, was a full-length mirror. Sam wasn’t the vain type _,_ and when the apartment manager had been showing him the place he’d simply shrugged when she pointed out the mirror, but after living there for a while, he’d begun to see that it had its purpose. While it couldn’t show his full 6’4” frame when he stood up, lying on the bed one could see everything. And that was precisely what Sam took advantage of. Smiling, he set aside his laptop, sprawling back against the pillows that he’d propped up behind him. He moved his tie over a little and put his hand around the base of his erect cock, lining up a nice shot in the mirror before he snapped the picture, going directly from the camera to his contact list to send it to Greg. Since they’d had a long-standing thing, they had each other’s actual phone number, and he typed in “g” before selecting the contact and pressing send.

 

If only he’d taken a second to double check the contact. If only he hadn’t had so much blood rushing from one head to another, he might have caught the mistake. But he didn’t, not until after he’d sent an accompanying message.

 

_Like what you see?_

 

Once he heard the tell-tale whoosh of the sent message, he realized too late that instead of “Greg”, he’d selected “Gabe”.

 

Gabe. As in, Gabriel Novak. As in _his boss_.

 

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_

 

Sam dropped his phone on the bed, rubbing his face and closing his eyes, hoping against hope that he hadn’t seen what he thought he saw. He picked up the phone again, checking his messages. Nope, he’d definitely sent it to Gabe. Worse yet, the message had been read. Oh this was bad, this was very, very bad.

 

He had to work to calm his breathing down as it threatened to send him into a panic attack. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. Hell, maybe Gabe was gay, too. Or bi, at least. Had he ever seen Gabe with anybody? Or talk about going out with someone? He might have, but between the wine he’d had earlier and the heart attack-inducing event he’d just experienced, Sam couldn’t quite think straight. In any event, he was pretty sure that sending an unsolicited dick picture to his boss was really not a good thing.

 

His mind was racing, trying to come up with some excuse he could use tomorrow at work to explain why he’d sent the picture, but his blood was still about halfway between his brain and his dick, and Greg was still hitting him up on the Adam4Adam inbox. Fuck, in his panic he’d forgotten all about him. A quick explanation and a copy of the picture he’d sent his boss earlier, and within ten minutes Greg was knocking on his door. Ten minutes after that and Greg was straddling Sam on the bed, grinding against him as he stripped both of them down, giving Sam an amazing blow job before he got on top of him, riding him as Sam jerked him, chasing a completion that would bring them both relief.

 

As Greg collapsed for a moment on the bed next to Sam, both of them breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, Sam did feel slightly better about the whole situation. Maybe it was just the after-shocks of the orgasm, but he had a feeling that everything would work out.

 

The next morning, however, well after the afterglow had faded, the nervousness suddenly returned. He debated even coming in to work at all. There wasn’t really much he _had_ to do, nothing that couldn’t wait until Monday, but he knew that if he dragged this out over the course of the weekend, the longer wait would make it even worse. If anything bad was going to happen, might as well get it over with so he could enjoy the weekend. Nothing worse than wasting a weekend unnecessarily. So, despite everything in him wanting to stay home and avoid a confrontation, he dressed quickly and poured a cup of coffee into his to-go container before he left for the office.

 

There weren’t very many people in the office, as he expected. Fridays were usually pretty slow, unless there was something coming up. Hell, before last night’s mistake, he’d been thinking he wouldn’t come in anyway, just to kickstart his weekend. But he knew he needed to face the music sooner rather than later, and he only hoped that Gabe would be in. Or at least contact him. He hadn’t actually heard from the man last night, though he’d seen that his message had been read. He had to wonder what that meant. Gabriel Novak was nothing if not an enigma, much like his brother, Castiel, though at least more approachable. If it had somehow been Cas he’d sent the picture to, he would have been sure that his ass would be toast. But Gabe … well, he’d have to wait and see.

 

Gabe wasn’t in his office when Sam walked in, and his palms started to sweat as his heart rate increased ever so slightly. He sat at his desk and started up his computer as he checked his voicemail, finding no new messages, as he suspected. As he was just hanging up his office phone, he saw Gabe walk in, sipping on a cup of coffee as he entered. He didn’t offer him anything more than a casual nod in greeting, as he usually did, and the lack of acknowledgement of the previous night’s faux pas made Sam even more nervous. Maybe he had misjudged his boss’ laid back nature. He seemed like a cool guy in the office but maybe that was just a front. Sam internally groaned as he considered the possibility that he was one of those closet homophobes and that he’d be reported to HR for sexual harassment. Great, just what he needed.

 

Just as he was starting to get himself worked up again - and not in the good way - Gabe leaned out of his office door and said, “Hey, Sam, mind joining me in my office for a minute?”

 

He gulped as he replied, a slight crack in his voice, “Yeah, sure. No problem.”

 

As one of the partners in the firm, Gabe’s office was one of the biggest, rivaling only Castiel’s in size of opulence. Not that they didn’t deserve it, of course. The brothers Novak were quite brilliant when it came to the law, though they had their own styles. Castiel was very no-nonsense, down to business, while Gabe was charismatic and engaging. He swore his boss could wiggle out of just about anything with his silver tongue, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t wondered what that tongue would feel like elsewhere, but he did his best to keep his professional and personal life separate. Not for any particular reason, just because that was what most people did, so he figured that was the norm. That plus if he let his fantasies go wild, it would be incredibly distracting, considering he usually worked pretty closely with Gabe, and he didn’t want to blow this chance he had at a partnership.

 

Of course, he may have already done that.

 

Gabriel motioned him to sit in one of the plush leather chairs on the opposite side of his desk, and he moved to sit in the nearest one, nervously twitching as he did so. His boss still didn’t speak as he trekked over to a large cabinet he had behind the large walnut desk, opening it, though Sam wasn’t paying attention to what Gabe was doing. His heart was going a mile a minute, hoping against hope that he could talk himself out of this one. Of course, against Mr. Silver-Tongue himself … well, he could always try.

 

His boss’ voice startled him out of his racing thoughts. “Know why I called you in here?”

 

Sam winced, deciding honesty was probably the best policy. “Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?”

 

Suddenly, Gabe was standing in front of him, offering him a glass of wine, his eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his face. “ _Accidentally_?”

 

Sam stuttered over his words as he took the offered glass, his hands shaking ever so slightly with nerves. “Uh, yeah. I … uh … I was sending it to a … a friend of mine and I, um, accidentally selected your name in my contact list instead of his. I … I’m very sorry, sir, I regret the mistake and I promise it won’t happen again.” All of the smooth preparation he had attempted all went to naught under Gabe’s intense gaze. He sipped on the beverage to try to calm himself a little.

 

“Ah, well, that’s … disappointing,” Gabriel replied as he leaned against the edge of the desk, taking a nice-sized sip of his own glass before he added, “I quite enjoyed it.”

 

Sam choked on his wine and coughed a few times to clear his throat before he asked, “Uh, what?”

 

Gabriel nodded. “Oh yeah, the whole still dressed from work schtick, tie still on, dick sticking out of your pants. I swear if I’d been in the same room I would have fucked you through the mattress.”

 

His cheeks flushed, slightly embarrassed still, but a little aroused as well. Well, well, well … this could turn out better than he’d thought. “Well why didn’t you say anything? I didn’t get a reply from you.”

 

Gabriel let out a barking laugh as he set his glass on his desk for a moment as he leaned over to hold up his phone, currently attached to a cord. He pushed the home button, revealing a blank screen that simply showed that it was charging. “My phone died on me last night and I left my damn charger here. If I hadn’t had a few drinks already, I would have made the trip out, but I didn’t want to risk a DUI,” he said with a wink.

 

Sam chuckled as his nerves started to dissipate a little bit, taking another sip to help build up his courage as he asked, “So … did you like what you saw?”

 

Sam almost dropped his glass as Gabe hauled him up by his tie, pulling him close into a deep, sensual kiss, the sweet wine they’d drank lingering on their lips as he felt Gabe’s tongue on his lips, asking for entrance, which he gave. The kiss they shared between them was intense and left Sam a little lightheaded as they finally parted, panting slightly as he felt his need start to build. Gabriel kissed him once more, almost chastely before he said, “Does that answer your question?”

 

Sam nodded, smirking. “Yeah, yeah I guess it does.”

 

———

 

Gabriel had insisted they take a half day, and Sam could hardly argue with him. They took care of a few things that would lighten the load on Monday, and once those were done, they were out of there. Sam asked if Gabe wanted to come back to his loft with him, and Gabe wasn’t about to say no.

 

Sam directed him through the halls to the correct floor and apartment, fumbling with the keys slightly as he felt Gabe’s fingers on his waist, teasing him as he worked to open the door. Sam had to take a breath and focus on what he was doing for a moment, but he soon had the correct key in the lock and turned it to unlock the door, holding it open to let Gabe go inside first. The man smirked at him as he walked past, his fingers alighting around Sam’s belt as he walked around him, beckoning him to follow.

 

As if Sam needed any further encouragement.

 

He locked the door as he followed Gabe inside, turning around to find his boss right behind him, playfully pushing him against the door as he devoured Sam’s mouth, pressing their bodies together. Even though Sam towered over him, Gabriel seemed to easily take charge, and he let him. When they finally parted, Gabe traced a line down Sam’s tie and asked, “Why don’t you recreate that picture you took for me?”

 

Sam smirked. “Follow me, then,” he directed as he stepped past Gabe, pulling off his coat and tossing it over a chair as he walked to his room. Now was not the time to worry about wrinkles. Just like the night before, he loosened his tie slightly and kicked off his shoes as he sat back on the bed. Gabriel grinned cheekily as he saw the full-length mirror, the wheels seemingly already turning in his head. Sam wasn’t sure what the man was thinking of, but it didn’t take too much wondering before he was about halfway to a nice erection. Pulling his member out of his pants, he gave it a pump or two while Gabe slowly unbuttoned his shirt, the man’s smile getting wider as he pulled his shirt out of his pants and over his shoulders, letting the cloth fall to the floor before he unbuckled his own belt. Sam thoroughly enjoyed the show as Gabriel let his pants slowly slide over his hips along with his boxers to lie next to his discarded shirt. Sam gulped ever so slightly as Gabe crawled up onto the bed, his smirk never once leaving his face.

 

“Here, let me help you with that,” he murmured as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Sam’s cock, pushing Sam’s own hand out of the way before he bent over to slowly work his tongue around the head as he stroked him. It was almost odd how suddenly bashful Sam felt. I mean, sure, he had harboured a few fantasies about this, but now to see it unfold before him, Gabriel’s blond hair hanging around his face as he slowly started to suck on his dick … Sam felt downright _shy_ , unsure of what he wanted to do next, almost afraid he would fuck this up. He eventually settled for combing through Gabe’s hair, tugging ever so slightly. He didn’t want to full on yank his hair and fuck his face like he really wanted, but Gabriel seemed to appreciate the pressure and he moaned, sending shockwaves of vibration through his cock, and Sam echoed the noise. Gabe suddenly made eye contact with him as he hallowed out his cheeks and Sam swore it felt like time itself stopped as Gabriel didn’t break eye contact until Sam realized he’d taken his whole dick in his mouth, a feat that was not to be taken lightly. He felt the back of Gabe’s throat before he pulled back, almost all the way, and then pushed all the way back in until his lips rested at the very base of Sam’s cock.

 

Sam almost couldn’t take it, it felt so good. His head flopped back on the pillow as his breathing got heavier and more uneven as Gabriel continued, lost in sensations he almost didn’t hear as Gabe asked, “Got any lube?”

 

It took a couple of minutes of fumbling, but Sam fished out a bottle from the bedside table and handed it to Gabriel along with a condom, wondering who he was meaning to use it on. He wasn’t unopposed to bottoming, but he was suddenly nervous at the thought of being fucked by his boss. It seemed that Gabriel had other thoughts, however, as once he coated a few fingers with lube, he reached behind himself to toy with his own entrance, grinning mischievously as he leaned forward to continue sucking on Sam’s cock. He knew exactly what he was doing, as the way he was positioned meant that Sam could see every little thing he was doing in the full-length mirror that sat across from the bed. Sam’s breath hitched a little on intake, wondering if Gabriel had been thinking of doing this exact thing when he’d sent him that picture last night.

 

The way he was somehow smiling around Sam’s cock let him know that _yes, this is exactly what he had been thinking of doing._

 

Sam went from locking eyes with him to watching what he was doing in the mirror. Gabriel was a master tease and at first simply swirled a moistened digit around his hole until Sam swore it practically gleamed before he finally buried a finger inside him. He moaned as he worked a single finger in and out, still sucking on Sam’s cock as he added a second finger, scissoring himself open so he would be ready. Though, from the way he was going at it, it seemed like he’d been ready for this for a while. Sam suddenly wondered how long he’d been wanting him, how long he had spent looking at him from across the office or the courtroom, how many times he’d gone home and stroked one off just at the thought of him. _Fuck._ Of course; how could he have been so blind? All those pointed looks and smirks, they weren’t just innocuous, they were downright _flirtatious_.

 

So when Sam had accidentally sent him that picture last night, he could only imagine what it had really done to Gabriel. He’d been so worried it was unwanted, he had never considered the effect it had if it had been wanted, especially to an admittedly liquored up Gabriel. Watching him slowly insert a third finger, he got the idea that Gabriel was _showing_ him exactly what Sam had done to him. And with how slowly he was teasing this out, he could only imagine how it had undone him.

 

Gabriel was about to show him.

 

As he judged himself ready, Gabriel slowly removed his fingers from his own hole and opened up the condom, smoothing it over Sam’s cock, following the action from his fingers with his mouth. Sam simply watched, enraptured, biting at his lip as Gabriel deep-throated him one more time before he pulled himself off and smoothed some more lube over him. Sam wasn’t a small man, and while Gabe had done his best to prepare himself, a little more lube never hurt anybody. He smirked as Sam shuddered in pleasure at the action, indulging in it just a little bit more before he crawled up the mountain of a man and planted a searing kiss on his lips. Sam’s heart thudded wildly in his chest as he realized this was it. No more foreplay. He was about to fuck his boss, and he didn’t think he could seriously give less of a shit about what could happen after.

 

Until Gabriel slowly guided Sam into his tight, hot hole, and Sam had to concentrate so he wouldn’t unravel at the seemingly simple action. All coherent thought left him as both of the men moaned loudly, Gabriel resting his forehead against Sam’s as he lowered himself further and further. He went so slow, at times Sam wasn’t sure if he was even moving at all until his hips finally rested flush against his own and he was buried in that tight heat. Sam wasn’t proud of it, but he _trembled_ , waves of pleasure coursing through him, threatening to take over, but he beat it back, wanting to savour the moment, enjoy the sensations before the wave of orgasm took them both.

 

Sam finally opened his eyes, having scrunched them closed in concentration when Gabriel started to take him, to see Gabe hovering above him, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure. Gabe started to sit up a little bit more, the edges of his lips quirked up in a lazy grin as he lifted himself almost entirely off of Sam before lowering himself back down again. His achingly slow pace he took was driving Sam wild, but all Gabriel had to do was set his hand against Sam’s chest and the larger man stilled beneath him. It was a profound gesture followed by wordless obedience as Gabriel then wrapped Sam’s tie around his hand and used it as an anchor. It was then Sam realized that he was still fully dressed, and it seemed that that was what Gabriel wanted. He wanted Sam, yes, but he also wanted Sam _from that picture_ , and if he got the chance to recreate it he sure as hell wasn’t going to waste that opportunity.

 

Sam rested his hands against Gabe’s thighs, gently stroking as he moaned at the sensations Gabriel was making him feel. The smaller man wasn’t silent, either, a whole litany of moans and gasps coursing from his lips as he increased his pace ever so slightly, leaning back to take as much of Sam into himself as he could. Later, in the heat of the moment, they would descend into a frantic rut, but right now it seemed Gabriel, like Sam, wanted to enjoy every little thing, every little sensation as it happened.

 

Gabriel fully opened his eyes and looked down at Sam, the striking gaze making him feel like he was pinned underneath the intensity behind those golden brown spheres. Gabe tugged on Sam’s tie, pulling him up until he was in a sitting position with Gabriel in his lap. Their lips reconnected as their bodies wordlessly expressed how the other felt. _Lust. Attraction. Arousal. Need. Want_. And there, buried underneath the current, a shimmering ribbon of _love_.

 

Gabriel had unbuttoned Sam’s shirt further, a fact Sam didn’t notice until Gabe’s bare chest was pressed against his. He still didn’t move to fully remove the shirt, instead leaving it wrinkled against his skin as Gabriel continued to move against him. If this is what Gabe wanted, if this is how he wanted it, Sam wasn’t about to destroy the fantasy for him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him flush against his own body, relishing the feel of him as his fingers grasped and then ghosted over bare skin. He didn’t want Gabe to feel neglected, however, and Sam’s right hand eventually reached between them to settle on Gabriel’s own cock that was trapped between them, rubbing against Sam’s abs. He moaned loudly, resting his head against Sam’s shoulder as he felt the stroking sensation, and Sam’s other hand rested on his neck, gently threading through the loose hair. Though they didn’t say anything, they both felt that this was _more_ than just a fuck. This _meant something_. This connection they felt was intense, and deep, and far more than anything else either one of them had experienced before.

 

Suddenly, Gabe pushed him back on the bed and Sam hit with a thump. He looked up at Gabriel with a confused expression on his face, but it was met with a smirk. His boss leaned over and whispered in his ear, “I said I wanted to fuck you through this mattress, and so help me god that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

 

Sam couldn’t have bitten back that moan if he had tried, the arousal accompanying the declaration shuddering through his body at the same time as Gabriel sped up his pace considerably, pounding his hips against Sam as it did indeed felt like he was being fucked through the damn mattress. He’d had this bed for years, and the way it creaked and moaned, Sam absently thought he might want to replace it, especially if Gabe wanted to make regular appearances. Maybe he would replace it with one of those special memory foam ones, the kind that was supposed to keep a glass of wine from tipping. Sam smirked at the thought of challenging Gabriel to fuck him through that one. He wouldn’t succeed, but he would certainly love to see him try.

 

Neither man held back now, Sam rolling his hips hard to meet Gabriel as he pushed down at an almost frantic pace. Even though Gabriel had pushed him back on the bed, he didn’t stop Sam from stroking his cock, and Sam continued, spitting on his hand and combining it with the precum to make it that much more enjoyable. He did his best to match the pace that Gabriel set, and with the way Gabe’s head rolled back it seemed he got pretty close. “Fuck, Sam,” he gasped. “I’m going to …” He couldn’t even finish the sentence as Sam crushed his lips against his own, tugging relentlessly on his cock as he fucked him from beneath, picking up where his stuttering hips were leaving off. Gabriel shuddered as his orgasm overtook him, shooting his load onto Sam’s exposed chest.

 

Sam was almost there himself, but not quite yet. When Gabe’s was over, he flipped them over so that he was on top, not even caring that he was smearing cum into his shirt. It wouldn’t be the first article of spunk-covered clothing he would wash and it likely wouldn’t be the last either as he pounded away, taking his turn at fucking Gabriel through the mattress. Gabe wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and pulled him close, whispering all the filthy things he’d wanted to do to him since the moment he’d walked into their office, up to and including bending him over his desk … and that was all it took as Sam met his own release, shuddering into Gabe’s arms as he fought to keep his weight on his own elbows instead of collapsing on top of the smaller man beneath him.

 

When his brain started to sputter back online, he rolled over to lie on the bed, pulling Gabe with him, wanting to keep him close. There, in the confines of Sam’s apartment, covered with sweat and cum and lube, breathing heavily through the aftershocks, they both felt the connection between them roaring strong and fierce. It didn’t die down once they were done with each other, physically. If anything, the fire burned brighter, hotter. As their eyes connected and Sam leaned over to kiss him, they both knew they were _fucked._

 

And neither of them cared.

 

———

 

Sam’s hands shook as he worked to complete his bow tie. How many years of parties and celebrations had he endured? And he still hadn’t quite gotten the hang of a bow tie. He could usually work it out into … something … but his brother, Dean, saw his struggle and chuckled, moving his hands out of the way to fix it for him. Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t protest. His older brother had always looked out for him, taking care of him after they were orphaned at a young age, through foster home after foster home until a man named Bobby Singer had taken them in and adopted them. Bobby wasn’t their father, he never tried to be, all he did was take care of them and supported them and was there for them, and for the boys that was as good as and they had fully accepted him as their family. Today he was as good as blood, even hiring on Dean to help him with his auto and salvage business, making him a full partner in the business. Together, they had helped Sam as he worked his way through undergrad and eventually graduate school before taking the bar. Even though he’d moved away to a big city to pursue his career in law, he never forgot his family.

 

Today of all days, he especially wanted them at his side.

 

As Dean finished and clapped him on his shoulder, he remarked, “There ya go, Sammy, nice and respectable.”

 

He chuckled at the sound of his old nickname. Dean was the only one who could call him Sammy, and he never bothered to correct him nowadays. If anything, it was nice and nostalgic, a call to simpler times were they were just two boys running around in between the abandoned cars and junk in Bobby’s salvage yard, laughing as they played tag or hide and seek. They were grown now, but their bond had only deepened over the years. It was that level of trust and love that they had eventually come out to each other, Sam as gay and Dean as bi. It had surprised neither of them, no matter how much they had both agonized over telling the other.

 

Still, standing right here, right now, it came at a surprise for both of them. Marrying someone wasn’t exactly on the priority list for either of them, but Gabriel had popped the question within six months of Sam moving in with him - a whole two months after they had gotten together - and Sam had only one answer for him. And hell, if the way Dean and Gabe’s brother, Castiel, had been having copious eye sex with each other was any indicator, it wouldn’t be long before Dean was a married man as well. For now they danced around each other, but Sam knew it wouldn’t take too long for them to come around to each other.

 

They still had to get through this wedding, though, and Sam swallowed his nerves as he followed his brother and adopted father into the venue. It was a little more casual affair than what he’d thought Gabriel would want, being a high-profile lawyer and all, but in the end the atmosphere fit them both perfectly. The air was perfumed with so many different flowers, Sam had lost count, but the only thing on his mind was making it to the alter at the other end of the room. But not yet. First, they all waited in the wings off to the side until their cue, and upon that both him and Gabriel entered the room at the same time, on opposite ends, making their way to the middle. Gabe beamed as he set eyes on Sam, and Sam returned it, admiring the way Gabe’s suit fit him. Later, as they settled into their hotel suite, he would enjoy taking it off of him. But for now he focused on the moment, settling down his nerves as much as he could, wiping his sweaty palms off on his pants discreetly before he took Gabriel’s hand.

 

Sam barely remembered anything of the short and sweet service that the priest invoked, and he worked to keep the tremor out of his voice as he said his vows. He teared up as he recited the vows that he’d poured his heart and soul into, and Gabe reached up to wipe away an errant tear as he said his own. Sam could have sworn he even heard a sniffle or two behind him, where Bobby and Dean were standing, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Gabriel even if he tried. Castiel smiled gently from behind Gabriel as he watched them both, proud of his brother and his new brother-in-law.

 

Once the vows were said, both men reached behind them to get the rings from their brothers. Sam was a little surprised to see that the sniffle had come not from Bobby, but from Dean as his brother’s eyes were rimmed red. He didn’t acknowledge it, simply handed over the ring with a nod and continued to stand there. Sam smirked as he turned back to Gabriel, slipping the ring on his new husband’s finger as Gabriel did the same for him. The priest couldn’t even get the pronouncement of husband and husband out before Gabe launched himself at Sam and Sam - prepared for him this time - caught him and lowered him slightly with a dip. Gabe was surprised, but Sam could feel the rumble of his laughter against his chest as their family and close friends whooped in celebration.

 

They were all riding high later on, at the reception, between good drink, good food, and good music. Despite their different worlds, everyone had mingled together well, celebrating the love between the two men. The only thing that topped the whole celebration was Castiel revealing his gift for Sam, with the help of Gabriel - a full partnership at the law firm. Sam couldn’t hold back the tears of gratitude as he embraced his brother-in-law and then kissed his husband. This was everything he had ever wanted out of life, and it had all come together perfectly.

 

Later that night, as the new husbands relaxed into the hot tub at the hotel suite, clinking their glasses of champagne in celebration, Gabriel asked him, “So … you still regret sending me that dick pic?”

 

Sam laughed as he sipped a little champagne before he leaned in for a kiss. “Not in the slightest.”


End file.
